Memories of Her Love
by x Ichigo Rei Mitsuki x
Summary: Old wounds are opened up by a simple question asked by an innocent Tobi, memories kept locked up inside Deidara's heart for so long....a tale of love and tragety.. DeiXOcc


**Author's Notes - Well here is my first fanfiction, I'm really nervous.. pleace comment and say if you liked it, or thought it was intresting.**

DeiXOcc

* * *

It was morning, the grey fogginess of the outside… quiet, peaceful, prefect silence until. "DEIDARA-SEMPAI, DEIDARA-SEMPAI! I CANNOT SEE! TOBI IS BLIND!" cried an orange masked figure as he ran around, not knowing he had "TWACK" hit a tree.

A groan succumb the silence now this time by a blonde haired ninja, Deidara he was called. "Tobi you baka! It's only fog, look it's clearing up now UN!" he muttered, tipping his hat down over his face, one eye only visible the other covered by a length of blonde.

He sighed, how he ever was stuck with Tobi was beyond him. He missed Sasori greatly, but he did miss another, "Sempai! Tobi is ok! Just a bump!" he called, running over towards his superior being his airy-fairy self. "Sempai where are we? You know where another jinchūriki is? I don't recall one being in the area…," he continued as if the day could go on into years.

Deidara had made a mental note to buy earplugs; this was what drove him nuts. "Iie Tobi, I felt like walking this way is all…," he murmured, ignoring Tobi's ramblings as he pressed forward. 'If only he knew….' Deidara thought, looking down into his cloak a sad expression in his deep blue eyes. Little did Tobi know where they were heading, to the spot where it had happened.

"OOOOSSS! DEIDARA-SEMPAI! Who's this?" cried Tobi a grin under the mask most likely. "Your girlfriend?" he called, waving the picture he had found in Deidara's bag as if it was a flag.

"One… Two… Three…. TOBI GIVE THAT BACK UN!" yelled Deidara; sprinting towards him over towards the masked Akatsuki wanting to rip his intestines out for prying threw his private things. 'Ekk! I was curious! Curious!" "I'll give you curious you little bastard!" the blonde-haired snarled, Tobi and him in a tussle.

After ten minutes of fighting, Deidara had successfully retrieved his precious picture from Tobi's clutches, throwing Tobi an angry look as he dusted himself off. He turned letting out a sigh of relief, Tobi had not damaged it. It had been so long since this picture had seen the light of day, he could tell by the yellowing and the dust. "Sempai, um can I ask you a question?" Tobi spoke up; rubbing his arm and the bumps, he had gotten previously from Deidara.

Deidara had looked back at his partner trying to calm himself down. "Nani Tobi, what is your question." He was too tired to try to fight so he gave in, his voice soft towards speaking to him.

"Who was she? I do not remember her much... I remember what her name started with..." Tobi murmured, trying his hardest to think. "Ichiki Amanami…" Deidara's voice was that of a whisper, his eyes falling into the sad expression once more. "Oh, I remember her she was so nice! How could I….forget so easily? It's hard to remember sometimes, I even--"

"Sempai you seem upset, are you ok?" the masked one asked as he sat himself upon a large rock looking at his sempai with interest now, he wanted to know what he was feeling about this. The blonde stopped at this point, turning his head back towards his comrade. Stunned at what he had just said. "Sigh… well I always get this way during this mouth..." the mouth he was referring to was March, the first and last day of spring for him at least. "What happened to her Sempai? Did she…" Deidara's gaze fell, a small nod visible

The earth welcomed his sad eyes, as if it had known him forever. "Sempai… did you love her?" The ninja remained quiet for about another ten minutes, debating weather to tell Tobi or not. Only one person knew about his love for her was Sasori.

"Haii Tobi... I did love her… she was a work of art, a girl like no other… The only one besides Sasori-no-dona that would be there for me appreciated my art like no one ever could…." He wanted to cry at his words maybe it was time too. "Can I hear the story… please?" another silence, another sigh. Deidara had sat himself on a rock, looking up at Tobi another time.

"Haii I'll tell you…"

* * *

**Me- Yay chapter one is done**

Sonya - Sweet.

Okami - Yeps.

Tobi: YAY STORY TIME!

Deidara: Tobi un! Why are you listening to this?!

Tobi: It's ok, we knew you loved her Sempai.

Deidara: OO I NEVER DID!

Tobi: Denial is the first sign.

Dedara: attacks

Me: O.o; Next chapter...


End file.
